Hat Kid
Summary Hat Kid is a main protagonist of A Hat in Time, Hat Kid is a human-like alien attempting to collect the scattered Time Pieces, the fuel for her spaceship, so she can return home. Her real name is unknown, as she never says it in-game, and the instruction manual lists her as "Me," as it's entirely written in first person. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher with Time Pieces Name: Hat Kid, Hat Girl Age: 10 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: A Hat in Time Classification: Human-Like Alien, Time Travelling Explorer 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Bow Kid Enemies: Unknown Species: Human-Like Alien Quote: "I'm a time traveling explorer! No area is too dangerous for me and my umbrella. My mission is find all the time pieces so I can go home!" Origin: Hat Kid is the main protagonist of the game A Hat in Time. She is a time travelling explorer who wants to recover the Time Pieces of her spaceship and go home. Personality: Hat Kid is shown to have an energetic and bright personality. She can be shy at times, such as when Mustache Girl asks for her name or in her idle animation where she stops playing with dolls because she thinks someone might be watching. Though she is very frank and emotive in her diary entries, calling out many people and situations on her adventure as weird or unpleasant. Reading her diary after acts in Chapter 2 shows that she's very excited at the idea of being a star. She is also shown to keep snacks in her hat. She is also shown to be mischievous, especially with the Mafia, such as when she stole the umbrella from the Mafia in Welcome to Mafia Town or when she knocks Mafia off of the roofs in Mafia Town. She has her limits, of course, and gets flustered quickly, such as her diary entry after Barrel Battle and pretty much any time she has to deal with The Snatcher. Appearance: Hat Kid appears to be a small, human child. She dresses in a big, purple shirt with bright yellow cape that has a zipper attached to it. She also wears a variety of hats, her favorite of which is a big, purple top hat with a yellow strip. Trivia: - According to her diary, Hat Kid does not like singing. - Apparently there was supposed to be an adult Hat Kid, however this was cut from the game. There has been much speculation on the matter, however so far no one has found any information about adult Hat Kid. Info: Hat Kid is a female child, and a protagonist of A Hat in Time, While Her move pool is relatively small compared to other platforming games, it is a highly versatile one that allows her to chain together many moves and reach most areas with relative ease and style. Hat Kid's HP: 450 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Homing Attack 2. Spin Attack 3. Space-Time Manipulation 4. Pocket Reality Manipulation 5. Acausality 6. Stealth Mastery 7. Cloth Manipulation 8. Weapon Mastery 9. Flight Hat Kid's Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Sent a Mafia Grunt flying with this force. She has defeated strong foes like The Snatcher or Mustache Girl.), possibly higher with Time Pieces. Speed: Supersonic+ (She outran lots of explosions in the battle with The Snatcher.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Sent a Mafia Grunt flying with this force.) Durability: At least Wall level (Can tank attacks of foes that can tank her attacks.) Stamina: High (Can have long battles with The Conductor/DJ Grooves, The Snatcher and Mustache Girl.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with Projectile Badge. Standard Equipment: Time Pieces, Hats, and Badges. Intelligence: Above Average Weakness Depends on her equipment, her hats have cooldown, a bit naive. Overall "*"Laugh at you. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mario Inconclusive Matches: Cuphead Category:Fictional Characters List Category:A Hat in Time Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Pocket Reailty Manipulators Category:Stealth Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users